This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A genome wide siRNA screen has identified several novel regulators of melanin secretion. The goal of this project is to determine the impact of selected genes on the trafficking of melanosomes within the cells. The goals of the project are to 1) image using standard microscopy the impact of select genes on melanosome trafficking;2) image using confocal microscopy the impact of select genes on melanosome trafficking (localizaiton adjacent to the membrane);3) image using confocal microscopy the real time movement of melanosomes within melanocytes.